coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3181 (30th January 1991)
Plot Kevin assures Sally that Terry Seymour was just trying it on and he'll accept their offer after he's thought about it. Vera thinks Reg sacked her because she knows too much. Alf has a sprained ankle but refuses to leave Audrey on her own at the shop. Jack blames Phyllis for losing Vera her job and is rude to her in the Rovers. Terry Seymour's solicitor writes to Kevin threatening legal action if he doesn't pay in fourteen days. He doesn't know what to do but refuses to take out a loan to pay him off. Sally becomes hysterical, remembering how her dad, Eddie, used to get into debt. Curly confronts Adrian Gosthorpe at his building society and accuses him of stealing Kimberley. Adrian accuses Curly of pestering Kimberley for sexual favours. Mike accepts an offer for his flat. Jackie decides to sell her house and for them to find somewhere together - with no memories. Audrey gets fed up with Alf being a martyr and leaves him by himself in the shop. Alf grudgingly accepts that the flat needs work and agrees to Ken's demands. Alf advises Sally to write to the solicitor explaining their financial situation. After getting nowhere on the phone, Vera writes to Bettabuy's head office complaining about Reg. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Adrian Gosthorpe - Philip Brook Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Weatherfield & County Building Society - Enquiry desk and mortgage desk Notes *The Building Society clerk who Curly Watts speaks to on the Enquiry desk is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An insulted Duckworth is a dangerous employee, as Vera is about to prove. Jackie and Mike make plans for the future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,130,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 10th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 44" set in the Kabin where Jack Duckworth asks Rita Fairclough to put in a good word for Vera with Reg Holdsworth, only for Rita to refuse. Notable dialogue Phyllis Pearce: "Y'know, it's usual to pour a drink for a lady." Jack Duckworth: "Show me a lady an' I will." Category:1991 episodes